I just want to be loved
by Koji Inari
Summary: Kyo is sick of humanity, and wants to leave, but Yuki has taken an intrest in the poor cat, and has decided he wants Kyo to love him. KyoXYuki Yaoi Rated for later chapters with lemons
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket at all. If I did, Yuki and Kyo would be together.. They belong together. Lol

Warning: this is Yaoi, a guy x guy pairing.

-------------------------------

Kyo's POV

------------------------------

Sometimes people are such a pain. They hang around you, come too close for comfort. Fan-girls follow you like some kind of crazy stalkers. People are stupid. I hate stupid people. Hell I hate a lot of people. Why cant they just leave me alone? It seems that I cant be alone anymore. I used to be alone, well, except for teacher. We lived in the mountains together, training, living the good life.

No need to worry about claustrophobic schools full of annoying people when you live in the mountains.

"Hey Kyo, what's wrong? You looks kind of down…" Momiji (Oi, hope I spelled his name right, been so long since I read fruits basket ) was tailing behind me, the happy-go-lucky rabbit's face was starting to piss me off.

"Go away"

"Oh come on Kyo, tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing now go away!" I gave him one of my angry glares but that didn't seem to do anything to quell his curiosity, if anything, it made it worse. Wait…since when do I know what the word quell means? Damn, I'm messed up lately. Ignoring the blonde rabbit, I walked directly out of the school.

"KYO! COME BACK! SCHOOL ISNT OVER!"

"Go piss on a tree girly-boy" and with that, I took off , not caring what anyone had to say about it, or about the consequences.

On the way home I thought about how much I would have rather been in the mountains again. Surrounded on all sides by thick trees, to hear the quiet sounds of nature, get away from the city noises and pollution. To get away from the Sohma (hope I spelled that right….I really need to re-read fruits basket)

"I need a vacation."

I didn't realize I had said that out loud until I heard a soft chuckle from behind me. I turned around to growl at whoever was back there but stopped, surprised to see the rat behind me. "A vacation? Why would _you _need a vacation?"

Angrily I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. "Well unlike _some_ people, I'm not happy here!

"And what makes you think I am? Stupid cat."

I blinked. Did Yuki just tell me that he wasn't happy? Him? Mister popular? Mister president? "Why wouldn't you be? Everyone loves you! Everyone thinks you are just soooo great, you, Prince Yuki!"

I didn't even see his hand until it connected to my face. The slap had so much force it knocked me back onto, well onto my back. Yuki walked over and bent over me, pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. His eyes were seething with anger, I had never seen Yuki truly pissed before, but apparently I had ticked him off bad.

"Don't …ever….call….me….that….you….fucking….cat."

I gulped. In a fair fight, Yuki could beat the crap out of me without really trying. When he was pissed, he could probably kill me without trying.

Good day for a funeral.

"What's the matter _Prince?_ Angry about something?" I sneered at his perfect prissy little face. This guy was nothing more than a prick. And boy did I hate his guts.

His face stayed calm and collected, except for a slight twitch in his right eye, his hands moved from the collar of my shirt to my neck, gripping my windpipe tightly, squeezing it shut.

"I don't need to hear that from you! I'm sick of it! Prince this, prince that, THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR!" He was shaking me now, and there was little I could do to stop him.

"Y-yu-ki" I croaked out. My mind was starting to slip from lack of air. The bastard was actually going to kill me! His expression changed slightly at hearing his name, and that was all I saw before I lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------

I woke up in my bed with a terrible headache. The sun was shining in through the window and making the room a bearable temperature. I moved to sit up, but suddenly stopped when I felt something warm shift onto my chest. Looking down, I was surprised to see a hand. Connected to this hand was an arm, a delicate, feminine arm. And connected to that arm, was Yuki.

He was asleep, lying next to my bed, his hand was on my chest.

Wait….what?

Why would that damn rat have his hand on my chest? And why was he in my roo-

Wait. This wasn't my room…this was Yuki's room.

Why was I in Yuki's room? And why was his hand on my chest? And why was he sleeping next to the bed? And why am I asking myself all these questions?

"Hey, damn rat, get your hand off me."

No response.

"Hey, damn rat, move it."

Still no response. I moved my head closer to inspect him, just to be sure he was alive. Well, his soft, but muscular chest was moving up and down n a slow, unbreakable rhythm. His soft pink lips were parted just slightly, and his perfect face seemed content.

Wait, did I just think all that, about a guy??? And not just any guy, Yuki! My eternal rival. I shivered at the thought. Maybe I only thought that because he looks like a girl, yeah, that's it, he looks like a girl…

Once again I glanced at his slender figure, the slow breathing, the parted pink lips, that perfect face, the face of an angel…no wonder he had the nickname prince…

"AH! STOP IT!" I screamed inside and held my head. I was not getting turned on by a _guy._

"What's going on?!?" Yuki bolted upright and looked around the room, then stopped his eyes on me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I growled and turned around. "Why am I in your room???"

"Huh? Oh um…I had to carry you home, and my room was closer to the stairs, and you were heavy, so I left you here."

"Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

I wouldn't, no, couldn't look him in the eyes. Not when I had stared at him like that.

"…"

"…"

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

That made me look at him. "Sorry? What for?"

"Everything"

Huh? Yuki the damn rat, was apologizing to me? And he wouldn't even say what for! What did he mean he was sorry for everything? What was he talking about? Always beating me? Always being a jerk? What? What was he sorry for?

"Eh?" He looked at me, a tear was in his eye. "Y-yuki? What's wrong? Why are you crying? You don't cry in front of me!"

But he did cry, he not only cried in front of me, he _hugged me. _ that's right, he leaned over and hugged me, crying into my chest. "Eh???? Eh???? Yuki w-w-what's w-wrong??"

He pulled closer and hugged me tight, sobbing into my undershirt. "I'm so sorry Kyo…."

"For what moron?" I laid a hand on his head and rubbed his hair slightly, very uncharacteristic of me but whatever, I couldn't stand to see Yuki cry, he was stronger than me. He didn't cry. "Calm down, you aren't making sense."

"I….I…."

"You know what? Forget it."

"Huh?" He looked up at me, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Wh-what-"

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter Yuki." And with that I placed a small kiss on his lips. Just a small one. But the effect it had on him startled me. His eyes widened and, instead of pulling back like I thought he would, he leaned in closer to deepen it.

Now my eyes widened. I couldn't believe I had kissed Yuki, but I really couldn't believe that he kissed me back..

He noticed my surprise, because he pulled back. All sense of sadness had left his face, now there was only a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Something wrong Kyo? You kissed me first"

"I…uh…You tricked me!" I growled sullenly.

"No I didn't. You kissed me because you wanted to."

"Did not!"

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, do you like this one?" He clenched his fists tight on my undershirt and pulled me closer to him, kissing me passionately on the lips. I opened my mouth to object but suddenly his tongue was in my mouth. So instead of an objection, all that came out was a small moan.

"Y-yuki,, wha-"

"Shhh…" He pulled me closer, placing a hand behind my head, and I simply allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. Truthfully, I was enjoying this, but there was no way I would let that damn rat know that.

Oops, forgot that certain parts of me had minds of their own. I could tell he could feel it, because he was smirking again. "I guess you are enjoying yourself."

"Since when have you been such a slut?"

"I'm not a slut, I just want to be loved."

"Pick someone else to love, I hate you"

"They say hate and love are basically the same"

"Screw you- oh" My eyes popped open wider, if that's possible, as his small delicate hand rubbed against something very sensitive. "Damn you, that's fighting dirty!"

"Too bad."

That was when I noticed that, I was only in my undershirt and boxers, meaning that Yuki had to have undressed me when he brought me home. Which means that I was in a very serious situation here.

"Get off me Yuki"

"No" He pushed me down n the bed and straddled me, at first I thought he was going to take off my clothes and rape me, but instead he just settled down , laying on my chest, with his head resting in the crook of my neck. "You smell good you stupid cat."

"Heh"

Don't ask me why I laughed, I just did. My mind wasn't really functioning anymore. Yuki was acting very un-Yuki like and now he was on top of me resting. ON TOP OF ME.

"Yuki?…."

"…"

The bastard was asleep!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was finally going to do a one-shot, but I couldn't, I'm too weak. Nothing I write can be short (cries)

Well anyways. This story is going to be strictly KyoXyuki No other pairings at all. I know Yuki is completely out of character but oh well. Expect more in the next chapter.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

-1-------------------------

Haru's POV

------------------------

"Hey, is anyone home?" I walked into the living room after removing my shoes. No one seemed to be home, but I called out anyways, just to be polite. When I got no reply I walked over and plopped onto the couch. Obviously Shigure-san wasn't home. He should have been working on his book so his manager wouldn't flip out. But knowing him, he was off doing something like eating, or meeting Ayame.

I flipped on the television and was about to watch one of my favorite shows when I heard a strange noise.

It sounded like someone shouting "Stop it"

That was strange, no one should have been home at this hour, I had skipped school so I was here, and Shigure was obviously out, so who would possibly be in the house? Quietly I flipped off the television and sneaked upstairs, halfway up I heard voices, one of those voices sounded pissed.

I decided to peek into the room to see what was going on. Why would someone be in Shigure's house? And why in Yuki's room? Granted, I was there, but I was a Sohma so it was ok for me to be here, even if I didn't live here.

Well, I guess I now know who was in here, Yuki was on the bed, straddling a very nervous looking Kyo. Nothing unusual there…wait…Yuki….straddling….Kyo?

What the fuck?!?

I glanced in again, this time taking more care not to be seen. Yuki was acting downright sluttish, and he looked to be freaking the crap out of poor Kyo. This was weird, I always knew that Yuki was girlish, but I never figured him to be gay.

Yuki leaned in closer, saying something to Kyo that I couldn't hear. Then they kissed, Kyo seemed rather surprised, and like he was about to bolt, but then he calmed down and half-closed his eyes. The look on his face said that he was enjoying this.

I could feel my hand tighten on the edge of the door. Anger started to flood through me. Why the hell were Kyo and Yuki kissing? Kyo was mine damn it! Well, he had never said that he was…but still…

Slowly I edged away from the door and leaned against the wall. I finally knew that Kyo was gay, but there was nothing I could do about it. Apparently he was now with Yuki. Heh, its kind of funny. I had always secretly loved Kyo, but was afraid to tell him, afraid to let him know I was bi. Now I find out that not only is Kyo gay, but he is in love with his eternal rival, that damn rat.

Man, it is just hilarious how sadistic life is.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kyo's POV

----------------------------------------------------

I continued to stare at the gray-haired lump on my chest.

"Wake up moron! I don't need you sleeping on me!"

He didn't answer, great, just great. Now what was I supposed to do???

A dull thump came to my ears, I looked toward the door and managed to catch a slight hint of movement before it disappeared. Crap, someone had seen us, they would probably get the wrong idea, they would definitely think that Yuki and I were gay. Wrong idea, Yuki might be gay, but hell, I'm straight.

Wasn't I?

I didn't know anymore, thoughts spun around in my mind, some of them about Yuki, and some of them about Tohru, and my life, teacher, the mountains, my true form…

I held up my wrist to stare at the bracelet that hung loosely on my arm. The beads were black, but held a slight red tint, like crusted blood. It gets a guy thinking…

---------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK

"_You are a monster! Have you forgotten that you killed your mother??"_

"_No! I didn't kill her! I swear!"_

"_You are a monster, such an awful demon! You killed her-"_

"_NO!" _

_Pain on my face as Akito slapped me hard. Tears running down my face. "I didn't kill her-"_

"_You did! You are a monster! Its because of you she died!"_

"_No!"_

_Those rough hands, pulling me up, grabbing my throat, removing my bracelet. That stink, that horrid smell. Akito's sneering crazed look._

"_Look at the monster that you are!"_

_Cowering in the corner, shying away from the mirror on the wall._

_I was a monster and I knew it._

---------------------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK

Something warm and wet traveled down my cheek to plop softly on the bed. I cried, silently, softly. I was a monster, I couldn't love anyone, if I did, they would only get hurt. I didn't want them to get hurt, not because of me.

-------------------------------------------------

Yuki's POV

------------------------------------------------

He was thinking of Akito.

I could tell by the look in his eyes as he stared at his bracelet.

He was thinking about what Akito said.

That ass, he always broke all the zodiac's spirits, hurting them mentally. All because he could.

Everything he said hurt deeply, like an abscessed wound, constantly tearing our deepest fears open.

Just because he could.

Kyo's eyes suddenly closed, a small shudder passed through his well-toned body, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I don't want to love, Ill only hurt them…"

It was a whisper, but I have good ears. He didn't want to love anyone. He would only hurt them. Is that what he thought?…

For the first time in my life, I decided to think about the future. What would happen? Akito would take Kyo back after high school. He would lock him up and I would never see him again. He would stay alone till he died. Tortured daily, slowly slipping into a deep depression until he lost the will to live or committed suicide.

But if I lost to him, a similar fate awaited me.

And what of the others? They could never really live a normal life. Not with Akito around. And eventually something would have to happen to Tohru. I sighed lightly, trying not to disturb Kyo. Our lives were all doomed. Akito was God, he controlled us and we couldn't do anything about him. We didn't even know how to break the curse. Something told me that Shigure knew, but he wouldn't tell. No matter what I offered.

It seems we will always be alone, separated from the others, isolated.

It seems we can never be loved.

I just wanted to be loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm starting to like this story more and more.

Its turning out better than I expected.

R&R!

Oh, and for those of you reading my KH story Raining again, I promise Ill continue it!


	3. Chapter 3

-1-------------------------

Shigure's POV

--------------------------

I was simply walking home from a tedious day of grocery shopping when you know what happens? That scary editor of mine appears! And she wants to pick on poor little old me! Telling me to finish my story and turn it in… She is no fun at all!

I guess the only thing I can do to get my mind off the horror of it all is to make cute little Tohru cook me dinner as I loaf around on the sofa watching Television.

Gingerly I entered my humble abode, hoping that that cruel manger wasn't laying in wait. When no attack was forthcoming, I stepped into the living room and sat in my luxurious couch to watch TV.

And that was when I heard it, the awful, frightening, disturbing sound of….

My stomach growling.

"Oh how I wish miss Honda were here to cook me a delightful snack….but she doesn't get out of school for another hour at least, and then she has work…"

"Can't you cook for yourself you lazy mutt?" The voice was undoubtedly Hatsuharu's .

"Haru! What a surprise! What brings you here to my house, alone, when no one is here?" I grinned widely at the ox, hoping he caught my slightly miffed tone.

"I'm not alone, Kyo and Yuki are upstairs making out as we speak."

I almost fell off of the couch. "Kyo? With Yuki? Don't be crazy, they hate each other!"

"That's what I thought, until I almost walked in on them, they're upstairs now HAVING A LOVE FEST!"

I blinked. Haru was screaming now, not a good thing, that normally meant his black side was beginning to come out. "Now Haru, maybe you need to calm down for a moment, and we can sort this o-"

I barely dodged the vase that he threw at my head, darn that was one of my favorite vases too. "Haru stop it!"

He walked forward and grabbed my shirt by the collar. He had an evil grin on his face and an insane gleam in his eye, I tell you I had a look at death when I looked into those eyes!

I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst, when quite suddenly I was dropped onto the floor with an unconscious Haru falling on top of me.

"Eh?" I looked up and saw Kyo standing over us, with fire burning in his eyes. Yuki stood not too far off.

"Are you ok Shigure?" asked Yuki, he didn't really looked worried, but concern did barely touch his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine:" I replied. "Though I don't think I could say the same for Haru…"

"Don't worry about him, that damn cow will wake up, its not like I killed him." Kyo was running his hand over his fist, making the knuckles turn a creamy white. "What was he doing here anyways?"

"He was probably skipping school, like usual" sighed Yuki. "He's always getting in trouble at school for his temper and ditching, and I'm the one who has to clean up after him!"

"Whatever" said Kyo as he walked over to my abandoned bag of groceries. He rummaged through the contents for a while before glaring at me. "Leeks" he said.

I gulped, "Err, yes, leeks…."

He grunted and continued his search, then pulled a few things out and headed to the kitchen. "If you want anything to eat get your asses out here, or I'll eat it all myself."

"What about Hatsuharu?" asked Yuki's soft voice.

"Leave him, its not like he's in the way or anything."

"Surprisingly, Yuki listened to him, and walked into the kitchen after Kyo. This was the first time I had ever seen those two cooperate…the sensation was weird. Maybe they were becoming lovers?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short, next one will be longer I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

-1---------------------------------

Yuki's POV

-----------------------------------

I followed Kyo into the kitchen, barely sparing a glance for Haru. How Kyo had known that he was here was beyond me, but when we came rushing down Black Haru had been strangling Shigure.

Shigure pushed passed me, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked down and felt a small shock of anger pass through me. "Shigure…" I growled.

He looked back at me with a half-scared half- I'm so adorable don't hurt me-look on his face. "Y-yes Yuki?…."

"You're wearing shoes in the house." I don't know why he always does that, he never bothers to take off his shoes. And who has to clean up later? Me. Or Tohru

Shigure let out a slight embarrassed laugh and pulled his shoes off. "Sorry Yuki…"

"Who cares, it's just shoes." Kyo had on an adorable white apron that said "Kiss the Cook" spelled out in vegetables with a picture of a kitty with a frying pan. A sprig of parsley hung from his mouth. He always had to chew on something while cooking, I had noticed that a while ago. Currently he was sorting out the ingredients he was going to use for our lunch.

"It may just be shoes, but you aren't supposed to wear them inside the house!"

"It doesn't matter" he growled. He tipped the rice into measuring cups and began to pour it into the rice cooker.

"It does to!"

"Does not"

"Um….it's ok…I put the shoes out…" Shigure looked at us sheepishly then turned to Kyo. "Um…Kyo…will there be enough food for all of us?…"

Kyo grunted a response then wiped his hands and looked back at Shigure. "I dunno, maybe you should cook something for yourself just in case Shigure."

Shigure cringed noticeably and shook his head. "Please Kyo?? You know how badly I cook…."

"Then get the Prince to cook for you" he turned away from Shigure to pull out some vegetables to chop.

I went rigid at the mention of the word PRINCE. "Do… not… call… me… that…"

Kyo shrugged and ignored me, I was about to go over and tell him just what I thought of him when I suddenly felt something grab my shoulder. I turned around to see Haru holding me back. He was glaring at me, though I don't know why.

"What the hell happened? I feel like I got hit by a train…" He pulled his hand off my shoulder and rubbed his head gingerly.

Shigure let out a low chuckle. "Kyo hit you when you tried to kill me."

"He…hit me?.." Haru looked up at Kyo then down at me. "Oh…"

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh?…You almost killed Shigure and all you can say is oh?"

He shrugged and plopped into one of the chairs. Sometimes it irks me how much he acts like Kyo, it's almost like their twins, except Kyo doesn't go on tirades that almost kill people.

"Food's ready" grunted Kyo. He grabbed a plate and dished up some food before depositing it in front of me. "Here"

Everyone stared at him as if he were insane, including me. When I didn't eat anything Kyo glared. "Well? Eat already. Jeez." He stalked off out of the kitchen, leaving enough food on the counter for everyone else to eat as well. But, he had served me. He had served me food.

Something wasn't adding up. Kyo never acts this way toward me, I know that not too long ago we had been in his bed, but nothing had really happened. I hadn't thought that I had had that much of an effect on him…

Or had I?

I looked down at the food and blinked. The rice and vegetables were arranged in a pattern.

It looked like a rat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So cute Sorry It took so long to update, I promise to be faster. I'm still not allowed to be on the comp, but I get little chances to read my mail, so, I post when I get on.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I have heard rumors about the true ending and how they break the curse. -jumps for joy- I can't wait for the books to finish coming out!

-------------------------------------

Kyo's POV

-------------------------------------

I was sitting alone on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I glanced up, though there was no need to, I knew who it was.

"Come in." I said.

Yuki popped his head into my room, glanced around, then came in completely, closing the door behind him.

"Mind if I talk to you?" He asked.

"You already are," I growled. "So just keep yapping."

Yuki glanced at me, then looked away. "I suppose this has all been a little confusing."

"Damn right it has!" I yelled. "How would you feel if your enemy and rival suddenly started acting like he was in love with you? What is wrong with you anyways? You never did explain anything. All you did was confuse the hell out of me!" I pounded my fist on my bed to emphasize my words, but I think Yuki already understood.

Yuki sighed. "I see you're as hot-headed as ever. Don't act like you don't know what I'm feeling right now. You and I both know we can't explain it. I think we just want someone to love us."

"W-what do you mean? You aren't making any sense!" I looked away, trying not to look Yuki in the eye. I knew what he meant all right, but I wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Oh come on Kyo. You made me lunch in the shape of a rat, don't go blaming that off on artistic impulse."

"…" I wasn't willing to admit anything to him. Not now, not ever. He was my rival, my enemy. I couldn't fall in love with my competition. I'd go soft.

Not to mention that he was a guy, and I am straight as a nail.

I glanced over at Yuki, scanned his body, and blushed slightly. At least, I'm as straight as a crooked nail.

A sudden weight on my bed forced me to turn and look at Yuki. He had crawled up behind me, kneeling on my bed.

"Ahh!!" I screamed, backing away from him. "Wh-what are you doing?!?"

"Calm down you stupid cat." His gentle hand wandered out and set itself down on my knee. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, just rape me." I muttered.

He laughed and crawled up next to me, sitting down on my bed and leaning his back against the wall. "I wouldn't rape you. You know that much."

I snickered nervously. "Yeah, right…won't rape me….heh…"

We sat in silence for a while, barely acknowledging each other. Thoughts were running through my mind like crazy. I mean, why was Yuki coming onto me so strong? And why did I feel connected back to him? I'd never thought of myself as gay, and that I would fall for Yuki of all people was just….bizarre.

"Err….Yuki?" I finally asked. He looked at me and waited for me to continue. My throat suddenly felt really dry and I was having a hard time getting out the last few words.

"I think I want to be loved too."

I wouldn't, no couldn't look him in the eyes. This was embarrassing, admitting that I needed something from someone else. I had always been on my own, never needing anything from anyone, and never expecting anything from them. Now I was admitting to him, and to myself, that I needed another person in my life.

I expected some kind of sly remark from him. For him to call me an idiot and reveal that this was all a trick, but he didn't reply. At least, not in words.

He snuggled close to me, wriggling his way into my lap. Gently he stretched out a hand and laid it on mine. His hand was so pale compared to mine. His skin was that soft milky white, and mine was tanned and callused from spending so much time in the sun. Something about this sight of opposites being so close made me smile. We were so alike, yet so different. It was amazing how I'd never noticed that before.

"So do you want to give it a try? This loving thing I mean." Yuki asked, his grey eyes staring up into my red ones.

"Fine." I conceded. "You win."

He smiled that perfectly prissy little smile of his and chuckled. "I thought I might, I always win."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adorable and short, sorry for the long wait.

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

-1"Oh Yuuuuuki! Kyyyyyyo! Time to wake uuuuuuup!"

That annoying voice. It burned my ears. Angrily I hissed and opened my eyes. It took a moment for my vision to adjust to the darkness of my room. Yuki was asleep in my lap, his soft feminine fingers curled around my own hand.

"Kyyyyyyoooooooo….get up sleeeeeepyhead! Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiii…."

"Shigure…say that again and I'll kill you." I mumbled, hoping the damn dog would sense the threat and shut up.

Suddenly I felt Yuki's hand clench around my own. I looked down to see two angry scary eyes looking up at me. That was when I remembered that Yuki wasn't a morning person.

"Uh…Yuki…what are you doing?" I asked worriedly as he pushed me down on the bed. I struggled against him but for some reason my body wasn't responding in the way I wanted it to.

"What's it look like I'm doing you stupid cat?" Yuki's head hung over mine. His eyes, laden with sleep, were bleary, I started to wonder if he was really conscious or if this was all in his sleep.

"Yuki stop it! Let go!"

His prissy little lips curved upward in a smile. Within seconds, those lips were on mine, soft and velvety, they felt so damn good. I swear I even felt an electric charge go up my spine. Slowly I succumbed to his wishes and closed my eyes, letting him kiss me. After all, it was only a kiss right? And I had already admitted I wanted to be loved.

Without much warning, the kiss became more heated and passionate, though it wasn't all Yuki's fault. Something inside me kind of snapped, something in me _wanted _ him. Wanted to feel him under me.

But before I could proclaim my dominance he did. Yuki's tongue came out of his mouth and into mine, licking my tongue and attacking every corner of my mouth. I struggled, but he pushed me down on the bed and held me there, straddling my hips. Since I couldn't move, I did the only thing I could do, I fought back with my tongue.

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted, but there was a lot of groping and fondling of things that I would never have dreamed of groping or fondling. When our relationship had turned so intimate I'm not sure, but it sure the hell felt good, even if it was gay.

Yuki won the dominance battle in our mouths. I put up a good fight, but Yuki had always been better than me in everything, he had always been the dominate one. Now was no different. After all, I was the one pushed against the bed, I was the one who was getting his shirt removed. I was the one who's pants were getting unzipped by gentle hands, freeing my very hard erection…

Wait…what?

I yelped. I know, I never yelp, but this was an emergency. I mean, Yuki had taken my shirt off and was now pulling off my pants. Who wouldn't yelp in that situation?

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

Yuki smiled at me with that damn sweet annoying smile of his, you know, the one that never touches his eyes? He smiled at me and he _stuck out his tongue_. "I'm going to give you a blow job, stupid cat."

I swear my eyes popped out of my head. "B-blow job?" I squeaked. Something was definitely wrong here. Yuki DID NOT act like this. I mean, I knew. He just wasn't like this.

He approached me, taking my hard dick in his cool hands. I blushed and tried to move, but he grabbed my balls and squeezed them lightly.

"Don't move." he said.

I froze.

His head reached down, his eyes intent on my cock. I was freaking out, my eyes intent on him. His breath was moist and warm, blowing over the head. I couldn't take it. I wanted him to hurry up and do it, but part of me wanted him to go jump off a cliff.

When he actually took me in his mouth I gasped. It felt so damn good, his mouth was hot and wet, his tongue was like…….like…..like something really moist and soft and warm and…I don't even know how to begin to describe it. It was like heaven for my dick. Slowly my hands reached out to grasp his hair. I pulled on it and kneaded it in my fingers, I just had to have something to touch and squeeze. _It just felt that damn good._

And don't even get me started about how it felt when he started to swallow it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

Haru's POV

----------------------

The pencil in my hand broke.

In half.

It was mechanical.

It was a metal mechanical pencil.

And it broke.

Why?

Because Yuki was sucking Kyo's dick.

Which is what I should have been doing.

I needed to break up that little love fest.

I WOULD NOT HAVE THAT RAT SUCKING ON MY KYO'S DICK.

Angrily I burst into Kyo's room, knocking over something. I didn't care what. I was too upset to care. Yuki's head shot up off of Kyo, surprise was in his eyes, like a deer in the headlights. Ha, I got him. I caught him red-handed!

Kyo on the other hand, looked pissed. Not just pissed, he looked just plain evil.

"Get off him you fucking rat!" I screamed at Yuki. He just stared at me. Something told me he wasn't entirely awake.

Something from behind me hit me, hard. I was pushed up against the wall with such force it made my head spin. Whoever pushed me said something in my ear, but I missed the first half because those ears were ringing. All I heard was " I was about to come you bastard."

I glanced back behind me to see a flash of orange hair. It was Kyo, my Kyo, that had hit me. That rat had corrupted him more than I thought!

I struggled to get away from Kyo and get at Yuki, but before I could do anything, my love hit me, hard, and I blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, short, and too long to update. But I'm in college now…actually, that isn't an excuse….ah, whatever.

R&R


End file.
